The UnBuckle Bunny
by crazy chick to the nines
Summary: Jacob is a Native American pro rodeo circuit competitor who doesn't need another Buckle Bunny. Will he find what he's looking for in a newbie? Jake/Paul Slash! Disclaimer: S.M. owns the boys i just like to make them do weird things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so I know I haven't been updating my other stories and I should be, but this idea has sort of been stuck in my head for a while I just didn't know what pairing I wanted to use. **

**The (Un)Buckle Bunny **

**Jacob POV**

I'm sitting on the stoop of my trailer and sipping at my morning coffee just as the sun breaks the horizon. It's early yet, but I can already tell that today is going to be a beautiful day and the competition is going to be stiff. I live for days like these, when all the conditions are just right for the rodeo.

I've been doing the circuit for a little over two years now and I'm already starting to make a name for myself. I haven't exactly gained national stardom as fast as some of the other competitors because I don't compete in any of the super crazy events like bull or bronco riding. I specialize in barrel racing and steer wrestling, but I've been known to help a friend out when it comes to team roping if the need arises. That doesn't happen that often mostly because you have to really know how to work well with the other person and most guys like to only compete with their usual partner.

Then there is the fact that I'm Native and some competitors consider it an advantage; claiming that I was probably born on horseback. The rodeo circuit is like any other pro sport. It has its haters and its supports, but I try not to let those idiots get under my skin. Me and a couple of the other Native men band together to keep our little pack from making a bad name for itself. Part of the reason we banded together the way we did is because most of us are mutts of some kind, whether we be part Native and part Angelo or different kinds of Native. Me personally I'm a all Native mutt. All I know for sure is that I was raised on the Comanche reservation in Oklahoma by my grandmother and that there is no drop of white man in my blood. I am all red man. Other than that tiny tidbit and the stories my grandmother likes to tell about my father being Quileute and my mother being part Sioux, I'm not exactly sure where my roots lie. Knowing that I'm of Comanche decent being the only thing I'm sure of, I tend to follow those traditions closely, but thanks to modern life I can do that on the road doing something I love.

I'm brought out of my musings by the slam of a door. I take a look around and notice that there are more people up and around signaling that I need to get my ass in gear and go say hello to my babies.

I quickly down the last of my coffee and head back into the trailer to grab the headstall I was adjusting last night. Now I'm not one of those rodeo fruitcake guys that likes to put all the bling on his tack but I do like my competition gear to look nice and a little flashier than my regular stuff. It is a fucking competition for heaven's sake.

On my way over to the three stalls I have been given use of I run into one of the other members of my "pack", Quil.

"Howdy Jake." Quil says with a tip of his hat.

"Mornin' Quil." I toss back our usual greeting.

Quil is a great guy and a genuine friend on the circuit. Out of all of us he's the only one completely sure of where he comes from. On his mother's side he's Apache and on his father is an Angelo Texan and he's not ashamed of that. That is what originally drew me to him, his pride in his heritage even though it's a mixed one.

"Ready for the finals today?" Quil asks casually as we continue in the direction of the stables.

"Sure Sure" I wave off his question, "Got my lucky bridal all ready to go. What about you and Embry?"

Quil let's out a barking laugh, "You and that bridal."

"Don't even go there Quil. You have your traditions and I have mine. Don't even try to deny it either. I know you and Embry spit shake before every event."

"Fine I'll leave it alone, but I'm still going to beat your ass at the poker game tonight."

"Sure Sure." I shrug with a smile before ducking into the tack room to make sure my equipment hasn't been messed with.

After checking my tack I head towards my babies to make sure they're okay. My three competing horses are my babies. I have five horses in total, but with one being a foal and the other just getting over being pregnant I can't very well take them on the road with me.

As I reach my section all three heads poke out of their stalls.

"Good morning my lovelies." I greet them with a smile and a few carrots stashed in my pockets.

I can hear Embry and Quil chuckling across the isle, but I ignore them before walking into the stall of my 15.5 hand, bay, wild mustang, JB Cheveyo The Wildman. He's my best mate and the perfect steer wrestling horse. I rescued him from an area in Wyoming where they were trying to build some subdivision. It took quite a long time for him to trust me and an even longer time for him to learn to go after the dam cows so I could hop off and wrestle them to the ground, but in the end it turned out to be the perfect partnership. Now we hold two national titles.

"How's my best mate doing this morning?" I ask him as I close the door to the stall behind me.

Cheveyo greats me with his customary morning grumble and snort causing me to chuckle.

"I know buddy I know. I hate mornings too. Now who do you want to listen to this morning, Jet or Steven Tyler?" I ask as I reach for the little speaker and iPod set up I have resting on the ledge.

Chevy grunts as I scroll through the artists.

"Steven Tyler it is." I nod as I queue the song to play and pick up my brushes to begin grooming Chevy.

_It feels so good, loving you Yeah, it's so good, the way you do the do It feels so good, and I need oxygen, Little bit of heaven doin' 24-7 again Yeah, again and again_

I can't help singing along as I go through the routine of brushing Chevy's coat and then beginning work on the mess he calls a mane and tail. Some times I wonder if he does this one purpose.

As I work I can hear my other two babies slowly waking up and getting impatient for me to come show them some attention. I can also hear Quil and Embry singing across the Isle even though they like to complain about my music choices.

"Hold on babies daddy just needs to finish your brother's tail and I'll be right over." I grumble as I reach for the rubber band to tie of the braid in Cheveyo's tail and then the blanket to keep his coat clean.

"Be a good boy and keep clean so I can go clean up your sisters." I mumble as I rub Chevy's forelock.

After I finish Chevy I head over to the stall next door that is housing my 14.3 hand, blue roan, quarter horse JB Sandra Lee. She's my best girl and I've had her since I was thirteen. Sandra is getting up there in years now so I don't really use her in competition anymore, but I always bring her incase my other girl or Cheveyo get injured or sick during transport. Plus she loves the competition air.

"Good morning sweetie. How's my best girl doing?"

Instead of responding vocally Sandra does what Sandra does and rubs her head against my arm.

"Aww it's good to see you too honey. Now let's get down to business. I don't expect to race you today, but on the off chance we do have to show these young whippersnappers how it's done let's start the day off on the right foot."

Sandra whinnies knowing that I'm going to play her favorite song. My girl definitely has some interesting taste in music and I blame my sisters Rachael and Rebecca for it. They used to travel with me on the circuit for awhile before they decided to get their act together and go to college and they were constantly listening to the weirdest most girly songs they could find. As it turns out that caused my best girl's favorite song to be weird and girly as well.

_You're a good soldier Choosing your battles Pick yourself up And dust yourself off And back in the saddle You're on the frontline Everyone's watching You know it's serious We're getting closer This isn't over_

Oddly enough I have grown to like the message of this song so I softly hum to myself as I dance through my routine with Sandra. I'm so engrossed with the intricate braid I am putting in Sandra's mane that I don't even notice when Samantha walks up and leans on the stall door.

"Wow Jacob I didn't realize you were a Shakira fan." Sam teases me.

I can't even fault Sam for her remark so I stick my tongue out at her and toss back, "Where's your better half this morning?"

"Oh you mean the love of my life and the person currently keeping me warm as the nights get colder?" Sam asks with a smirk.

"Yes that half."

"Taylor's taking one last look around the booths to make sure we didn't forget to pick up anything we need at home. " Sam says with a shrug, "My events aren't till later and it'll only take the two of us about ten minutes to get Jack and Jill ready."

"Ahhh." I nod as I finish Sandra's braid and then wrap her up in her blanket, "So any particular reason you're here?"

"It has absolutely nothing to do with your young mare and that handsome stud you have tucked away." Sam says with her usual wide smile in place.

Sam and Taylor are members of the few non-Native people on the circuit who don't think we have an unfair advantage and she's been interested in mating Cheveyo to Jill for the past six months. Unfortunately for her I'm holding off on studding out Chevy for a while yet.

"Well if you're so inclined you can take a look at Ayah while you help me groom her."

"Dam and here I thought I wasn't going to have to work." Sam smirks before grabbing an extra curry comb from my tack box.

JB Ayah The Princess is my five year old Arabian and pinto mix. She's a light chestnut color and has speed coming out of her ears. Everyone laughed at me when I told them she was going to take Sandra's place as my barrel racing horse, but two years latter and she's kicking ass and taking names.

"Sam, hit the radio to some Sugarland will you?"

"Ahhh finally music I like." Sam ribs as she turns the volume up slightly louder, but not loud enough to spook Ayah.

_There's gotta be something more Gotta be more than this I need a little less hard time I need a little more bliss I'm gonna take my chances Taking a chance I might Find what I'm looking for There's gotta be something more_

AS we work through the grooming process Ayah whines and stomps her foot in appreciation. She's so cute and high stung it's funny, but she's my baby and I love every little quirk about her. It's the same with all my babies. The guys all laugh at me for the way I talk about them, but I don't give a shit. To me they are my kids and I like to treat them as such.

"Sam, are you down here?" A voice calls from the top of the row.

Sam pokes her head out of the stall in response, "Down here babe. Just saying hello to the baby and my stud."

"Now babe not that Jake isn't handsome or anything, but I wouldn't go calling him a stud. We don't want his ego to get too big." Taylor says as she leans against the stall door.

"Howdy Taylor." I great her with a tip of my hat.

"Now missta Jacob you know I'm spoken for." Taylor says like the perfect southern belle.

I send Taylor a wink before wrapping Ayah up in her blanket just like the others.

"Now what are you ladies going to do now that I'm done grooming my babies and you're done shopping?"

"Well I was thinking about heading back to the trailer and catching some extra Zs so that I can be mentally sane when it's time to compete." Sam says with a wink towards Taylor.

Taylor giggles causing me to laugh loudly and say, "Go on you crazy kids. I might just hang out here and read while I listen to my babies' music."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam says, "Just make sure Embry and Quil get the arena on time and be there to cheer them on."

"Will do Sam." I nod as we exit the stall and prepare to go our separate ways for now, "Now go on and get your "rest" so you can kick Victoria's ass."

"Dam right I'm going to kick her ass." Sam shouts and she and Taylor make her way back to their humble abode.

A little later I'm sitting on a folding chair outside my stalls playing Egyptian Rat Screw with Quil and Embry when Sam Uley , one of the event staff comes down the isle looking quite frenzied.

"Quil Embry your team roping starts in twenty minutes so you need to be warmed up and on deck in ten." Sam rushes out, "Jacob do you think you could work the tractor gates for this event. The guy who usually lets the tractor into drag called in this morning saying he's sick. I've been using volunteers all day, but you know how that goes."

I hold my had up for Sam to stop, "I'm assuming either your volunteers all participate in this event and the "white boys" don't want to help out."

"Your assumption would be correct." Sam says exhaling a deep breath.

I shake my head and smile as I answer Sam, "Yeah I can fill in, just as long as I don't miss my events."

Sam takes a quick look at the clipboard in his hand, "You'll be cutting it really close if you have to come back and get Cheveyo and Ayah. I can give you space to hitch them to a rail so that you won't be cutting it as close."

"Alright I'll tack up and be there in a couple of minutes." I nod to Sam as I quickly put the cards away, "You still on for the poker game tonight?"

"You know I am. It's tradition!" Sam states as he quickly turns and heads off to do whatever it is he needs to do now.

"Well I guess we better get a move on." Embry states as he grabs Quil so they can get themselves ready to go.

"Embry when you're done with Enoch will you help me tack Cheveyo?" I ask as I grab Ayah's tack and head towards her stall.

"Yeah sure." Embry shouts back.

I quickly set to work tacking Ayah, which is no easy task because she always gets a little antsy when she sees me coming with her saddle. I usually try to tack her first, but when I need to get two horses tacked in five minutes it's not always preferable.

Once all four horses are completely tacked Quil, Embry, and I make our way towards the warm up area of the arena. I have to concentrate really hard as I lead my babies towards the arena because the closer we get the more anxious they get. Oddly enough their anxiety calms me, but the fact that I'm leading two of them is kind of nerve racking; especially Chevy. If he decides he doesn't want to walk that slow everyone in front of us is in deep shit. When you have a couple of hundred pounds of horse flesh running full speed at you there is pretty much nothing you can do unless they decide to change course.

When we reach the arena I catch Sam waving his arms to get my attention and directing me towards where I can leave Chevy and Ayah. In order to ease his mind I quickly hitch them to the rail and take my place by the tractor.

Now team roping is not my sport, but I can't help but get just as involved as the audience as I watch the teams compete. The smallest of signals and the partners change direction in order to catch their target. It's like watching a dance and the audience is so enthralled it's fascinating to watch them.

As my eyes scan the crowd I cannot help being drawn back to the tall dark and handsome god that is manning the timer. I've never seen him before even though he's definitely native. I'm sure I would have seen him if he had been on the circuit before. I can't help but stare at him and wish that I was closer so that I could get a good look at his face. From where I am stationed I'm too far away to see anything clearly.

Before I can contemplate Mister Please Fuck me further it's time for the next event and my replacement shows up.

"Hey man I'm Seth." My replacement greats.

"Hey Seth I'm Jacob. I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm here with my cousin. This is his first real big break since he started competing." Seth says with pride coming through his voice loud and clear.

"Well I wish him luck." I tip my hat to Seth before continuing, "Unless he competes in my events."

"I doubt it. You don't look crazy enough to do bronco or bull riding." Seth says with a chuckle.

"You're right I'm not, but I'll keep an eye out for your cousin. What's his name?" I ask as we trade places.

"Paul Lahote, He'll be riding the nastiest thing he can find." Seth says with a full bellied laugh.

I chuckle in return, "Well I guess I'll be seeing you around. Oh and Seth there's a poker game tonight if you can find it you can come."

Seth nods in acknowledgement before I head back towards where Chevy and Ayah are waiting for me. I invited Seth because it's a standing rule with our poker games that any native is invited. It's sort of our way to keep the "pack" safe and out of trouble, especially since the white boys look for any excuse to get us kicked out of the league.

When I reach the warm up ring I notice that Quil and Embry are standing next to my horses and having a hurried conversation. As I get closer I start to hear snippets of their conversation.

"Fuck, Jake is going to be pissed!" Embry hisses.

"I know, but what the hell he is going to do? He has to compete in like five minutes!" Quil growls.

"Dude don't you think I know that?" Embry hisses back.

"Guys what's wrong?" I ask when I finally reach them.

They both look up at me in shock before speaking over each other in an effort to get out the bad news quickly.

"Well Jake… you see… some jackass fucked with your saddle and now it's not usable." Embry finally gets out.

"WHAT!" I rage, startling a couple of other competitors.

"Yeah, um you see Cheveyo's long latigo was cut. The whole you put his synch now won't hold the clasp." Quil explains.

"Fuck." I growl as my mind quickly starts thinking of things I can do to fix the situation.

"Jake I don't think you're going to find another saddle to fit Cheveyo." Embry sighs.

"You're right. He's just so dam big." I grunt.

Chevy nudges my shoulder in response, and then nudges it again causing me to look at him. He then tosses his head back and reaches back to pull on the now ruined latigo. As I watch him go through this process a couple of more times an Idea begins to form in my head.

"Quil run back to my stalls and grab a rope halter and the cotton rains with the clips on the end. Embry get Sam and bring him here." I order as I quickly take off Cheveyo's saddle.

"What's up Jacob?" Sam asks when he reaches me.

"I was wondering what the rules are regarding competing bareback."

"There isn't anything against it. Why?"

"Someone tampered with my saddle and it's not functional for competing. I sent Quil to go get a rope halter and rains. When am I on deck?"

"You're up tenth so you have some time to get Cheveyo ready and warm up." Sam says.

"Thanks, Sam I'll see you later." I nod at Sam's back, "Oh and we should expect two more at the poker game tonight."

"Seth or Paul?" Sam asks.

"Seth replaced me earlier."

"Alright then." Sam nods before heading back towards whatever it is he was doing before.

Holy shit that was rough. I have never had to compete bareback before and it wasn't easy. It's been awhile since I've even ridden bareback, but I definitely got a rise out of the crowd. They were screaming and shouting for more the whole time. Then when I went out to barrel race with Ayah they were still screaming. I can't believe how well I did either. Even with the minor setback I came in second in the steer wrestling and first in the barrel racing.

While I reflect on the day I can't help but let my mind go back to the god I saw today. He definitely couldn't stop looking at me either but I can't tell if that was because I was riding bareback while others rode in saddles or he wants me. I really hope it's the second.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Sam and Taylor leaning against the stall door and Sam asking, "You ready to play some poker or what?"

"Oh Sam don't rush him. His babies need him too." Taylor sooths.

"It's okay guys I just have to turn them out for the night and then we can head over to the game." I say with a smile.

I can't help but hope that Seth finds the game and that he brings his cousin along too. Sam and Taylor grab Ayah and Sandra with lead ropes while I grab Cheveyo and we walk them out to the makeshift paddock the native competitors set up. It's just another one of those things we do differently from our Angelo competitors. They choose to kept heir horses in a stall or back in their trailers. We choose to keep our horses as natural as possible.

Once the horses have been turned out we make our way towards the poker game which happens to be held in the heart of the native trailer cluster. When we get there I make a beeline for the beer cooler and then plop myself down on the ground with my back against one of the logs that have been set up in a ring around a fire pit.

"Ya know if this wasn't Sam's idea we'd probably be kicked out for the illegal fire pit." I state out loud to myself before taking a long pull of my beer.

"We probably would be." Says a voice from next to me.

When I turn my head to find out who the voice belongs to I am struck speechless because it's the man from the arena earlier. Dam, he's even better looking up close and the way the firelight plays off his face just makes him more beautiful.

"Paul Lahote." The man says with his hand extended.

"Jacob Black." I return as I grasp his hand.

His hand is large and his grip is firm. The only thing my brain seems capable of thinking about is how his hand would feel wrapped around my dick. God, I want him. He's just gorgeous and I can see his muscles flex as he moves his arms and I want those arms wrapped around me. I want to see those arms flex as he pounds into me.

So, I realize that Paul has been speaking for the past couple of minutes and is expecting me to answer him.

"I'm sorry what did you say?' I smile sheepishly in embarrassment.

Paul chuckles darkly before saying, "I was just talking about your steer wrestling run earlier today."

"Oh yeah?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah it was one of the most incredible things I'd ever seen. Did you always plan to ride bareback?"

"No actually I didn't. Someone actually tampered with the synch on my saddle."

"No shit? That sucks man. I'm sorry." Paul says as he shakes his head causing his slightly too long hair to fall into his eyes.

"It's okay. It just proves I'm a better rider since I kicked ass while riding without a saddle." I say with a big smile on my face and my mind wondering into territory that makes my jeans feel too small.

"Yo Jacob you playing or what?" Jared shouts from the table that has been set up for poker.

I look at Paul and arch an eyebrow in question to which he shakes his head no.

"No man, I'm good here." I shout back hoping that Paul catches what I'm laying down.

If I'm not mistaken Paul just scooted closer so that his thigh is rubbing against mine.

"So Paul..." I ask bumping my shoulder against his, "How come I haven't seen you around before?"

"I just earned my pro card actually, so today was my first day on the circuit."

"Well congratulations and good luck."

"I don't need luck I'm got skill." Paul says with a wink in my direction.

My eyebrows arch up into my hairline and I ask, "Oh really and what kind of skills would that be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Paul states as he takes a long pull on his beer.

"You aren't the typical Buckle Bunny." I comment as I take a swing from my beer.

"Oh and what is the typical 'Buckle Bunny'?" Paul asks with a raised eyebrows.

"You know the kind that chase the guys who win the buckles and only want them for a one night ride."

"How do you know I'm not doing exactly that?" Paul asks with a smirk.

Instead of answering I shake my head and tip my beer back again.

The night continues much in the same way. Sitting around drinking beer and some of us whiskey while some play cards and others just shooting the shit. The whole night I spend my time talking to Paul and finding out that he's a mutt who was raised in southern Ohio, Seth is his cousin by adoption, and he got his GED when he was sixteen so that he could start competing.

At some point we got on to the topic of our horses and Paul was asking to see mine up close.

"Cheveyo The Wildman looks like one hell of a smooth ride with a powerful stride." Paul says as we walk back towards the stables.

I let the innuendo slide and answer with the truth, "When he wants to be, but a lot of the time it's rough and fast."

After my statement Paul and I walk in silence for a couple of seconds before he steps in front of me and stops.

"Look Jake either you're picking up what I'm throwing down at your feet or you're not interested. Which is it?"

I smirk at Paul and ask, "Yours or mine?"

In the dark I can barely see but when Paul's face stretches into a smile my eyes have adjusted just enough to see the beautiful sight and my ears pick up his soft spoken reply, "Yours, I;m staying with Seth and he doesn't need to see what I'm about to do to you."

I shiver at his answer and grab his hand to begin leading him quickly in the direction of my trailer. I can feel Paul close behind me as I begin weaving in and out of the other trailers trying to find the quickest path to my bed.

When we reach my home away from home I can feel Paul closer behind me than before and as I struggle with my keys his arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into him.

"Jacob, hurry up with the door." Paul whispers against my neck as he grind his hips into my backside, "This can't wait for you any longer."

I groan as I push my hips back into him. When I finally get the dam door open we are a mess of limbs as we both try to fit though the tiny ass door. For two huge Native men that is no easy feet and at this point I'm glad I bought the big model, not only does it have space for three horses to travel comfortably, but the living quarters are quite spacious.

When we have both managed to fit through my door Paul takes the lead and plops down on my couch and grabs my waist so that my legs straddle his hips. From this vantage point his lips look absolutely mouth watering and I can't keep myself from kissing him. Paul responds with just as much fever as I give him. With his hips grinding up into me and my own arousal pinned between us I can't help the loud groan that escapes me.

"Mmm I look forward to hearing more of those sounds, but right now these need to come off." Paul grumbles as he tugs at the button on my jeans.

I can't stand it anymore and I stand up to get ride of my pants and shirt. As I stand removing my clothes Paul sits on my couch and watches with lust shining in his eyes. When I am fully naked Paul stands slowly like a predator stalking its prey and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against him roughly.

"You look so good naked, Jacob." Paul growls as his lips ravage my neck, "Now get on the bed and put that pretty cock on display."

With a rather embarrassing moan I climb up onto my lofted bed and lay down on my back with my legs bent and feet flat on the bed; my cock standing proud. God I'm so dam hard right now and he's barely even touched me. I can't wait for him to be inside me. From what I felt earlier against my ass he's hung and I want to ride that monster like I ride my horse.

"Look at you laying there so hard for me. Just a beautiful sight." Paul rambles as he strips himself and climbs ip on the bed and between my knees, "You look so good, good enough to eat."

And before that statement could even fully process that statement Paul has taken my cock deep into his mouth, so deep that I can feel myself hitting the back of his throat.

"Oh God Paul!" I shout in ecstasy.

Paul hums in appreciation causing vibrations to run up my body and bring me closer to that most desirable fall from grace. After only a few more minutes I'm shouting obscenities and Paul's name as I cum down his throat. I can feel him swallow around me prolonging my orgasm and it is simply wonderful.

As I pant and recover Paul kisses up my stomach to my chest before taking one of my nipples between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug. The gasp that escapes me is rewarded by the gentle rocking of Paul's arousal against mine, causing my cock to become hard again.

"Paul" I whine already wanting him again.

Paul pinches my nipple again and grinds his hips harder into me before breaking contact between my skin and his lips.

"What do you want Jacob?" Paul asks with mirth evident in his voice.

It takes all of my strength to tell Paul what I want, but I do, "Paul, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Paul growls at my admission before asking his next question, "Condom?"

When he asks I'm already arching my back and reaching behind me to where I keep the condoms and lube. When I had them to him he waists no time lubing his fingers and stretching me.

"God you're so tight." Paul groans as his fingers rhythmically work me.

"Been awhile." I moan, "Paul I need you now."

"Sure?" He questions.

"YES!" I shout when his finger strokes my prostate.

Paul chuckles darkly as he quickly sheaths himself with the condom and adds more lube. I watch as he strokes himself a few times before placing his hands on my knees and gently spreading me wide to accommodate his hips. On instinct I wrap my legs around his waist and roll back so that my ass so his dick is closer to where I want it to be.

"Someone's eager." Paul idly comments as he aligns the head of his cock with my needy hole,

"Paul please!" I whine unashamedly.

In response Paul slowly nudges the head of his cock inside my whole and stops at my groan. God it's been to long and he's so dam big. I give a small nod letting him know it's okay to go further and he begins to push into me slowly as my body stretches around him. I can feel his eyes watching my face for signs of discomfort but all I'm feeling right now is extreme pleasure.

When Paul bottoms out I let out a loud groan and try to find purchase with my hands. He feels so good inside me. I can't help but moan and groan loudly and I idly wonder if the neighbors can hear me, but right now I can't really give a fuck.

"Paul please move." I beg shamelessly as I rock my hips.

It doesn't take much for me to get Paul to move because soon he is pounding into me mercilessly and I'm moan like a whore in a brothel. His hips are angled just right and on every inward thrust he hits my prostate and I know I'm not going to be able to last much longer. I want Paul to come in me so I left my hips to meet each of his thrusts and clench my ass around him.

As Paul grunts above me I moan below him and soon we are climbing the mountain of pleasure. With every thrust of Paul's hips I am drawn closer to the edge.

"Paul...so...Close" I grunt out.

That grunted sentence quickly morphs into a series of moans as Paul picks up his pace and wraps one of his large callused hands around my cock and strokes me in time with his thrusts.

With one finale moan my nails drag down his back as I fall over the edge with Paul close behind. Paul continues to thrust slowly as we both come down from that incredible high and when we are both too exhausted to move he flops down next to me.

I roll over and snuggle into him as he wraps his arm around my chest. I feel so content and satisfied more so than I have a long time. I wasn't lying when I told Paul it had been awhile. The last person I let in this close was a couple of years ago and he was a fan. I hope Paul and I can make a relationship work out of this.

"I'm glad you finally made it to the circuit Paul." I yawn.

"Me too Jacob me too." Paul yawns before his breath regulates indicated he has fallen asleep.

**A/N: yay! I finally finished a one shot for you guys! I hope this satisfies your appetite until I can update one of my longer stories. Pleas R&R so that I know you still love me. **

**~ Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **

22

22


	2. Final Author's Note

_**Final Author's Note**_

**So I know I really haven't posted anything lately and I know some of you really want me to finish the stories I've got up and continue writing others, but I'm having issues in Real Life that keep me from posting on a regular basis. I've also taken my love of writing in a direction that does not support so I've made the decision to discontinue using this site. I will be leaving the stories and chapters I have already posted up, but any further developments will be posted on AO3 under the author name CrazyChickToTheNines. I hope to see you there **


End file.
